


Something odd

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Oblivious, Reader-Insert, Ugly underwear, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bruce and Tony casually comment on the weather while something wild happens on their backs.





	Something odd

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea I got while working on my WIP
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------

Bruce and Tony were on the living room drinking coffee while looking to the landscape and enjoying the view. 

-I feel something odd in the air –comments Bruce in a casual way 

Tony yawn. 

-Maybe is this weird weather. 

-Maybe. 

Behind them the Cap appears wearing only his mask and pink panties with a matching bra. With great effort he sneaks in, grab a bottle of chocolate fudge and lives making sure neither of them hear nor saw anything. 

Tony yawns again. 

-I like this coffee, new Brand? –He asked 

Bruce nods 

-It’s Arabic; there was a sale on the super market 

-Sweet. 

You appear wearing a blue and white boxers and a white shirt twice your size. You go to the refrigerator, seize the ice cream and live as fast as you can. 

-Still I feel something odd, like I’m forgetting something –says Tony 

-Shouldn’t you tell those two about the new security cameras you just installed? 

-Maybe later, I don’t want to interrupt. 

-Right, now it would be rude. 

-Since you understand it so well maybe you should tell them. 

-Not in a million years Tony, but I will speak at your funeral. 

And with that Bruce left the room (and probably the house).

-The end-


End file.
